Laura's Story
by ChickaBonBon
Summary: This is a story about a girl with a daughter who escapes the Techno's prision camp and make it through the woods and hills to the Mall, where she knows she will be safe. Something is revealed in her story.


Chapter 1 A Sister?  
  
As the Mallrat's start there day off, as normal as possible as they could after the Techno's, a girl stumbled down the street. She was desperately looking for the Mall. Her hair was red and blue. Her bright green eyes were like the sea. She had a Techno zapper. She had been a Techno, because they promised her they would find her brothers.  
Her clothes were a purple and black strapless-corset, a black skirt with a gold netting over it, red and blue fish net hoes, a black trench coat, and combat boots that tied up and zipped up the sides. Her ears were pierced six times on each ear. Her red and blue, curly hair was pulled into two buns one on either side of her hair. Curls hung from the buns. As did everyone else, she had markings. She had two slanted lines on her right cheek. On her left, there was a red spiral. Over her breastbone, she had two purple V's. From the top V to her shoulders she had two green lines. Around her neck was a choker, in which she had a picture of her brothers and another of her two-year old daughter.  
It wasn't the truth that Ved and Bray had died. In fact she was the one who had supposal executed them. She had really gotten look alike and helped Bray and Ved escape with her daughter. In return, they came back and helped her get away. The only made it so far before the Techno's came after her. With that happening, Bray and Ved were separated from her. They went to a cave, where Laura's daughter Lilly was. She continued on her search to find her other brother. She had found one of them.  
In fact, Bray was her older brother. He never told her what had happened to her other brother, Zoot. Since Laura didn't know he was dead, she kept searching. It was still right before dawn. She made her way into the mall only to reach a security gate. She tried to get it up and out of the way to go into the mall, but no such luck. She tried again, nothing.  
"Hello?" She called out breathlessly, "Anyone? Hello? Can somebody help me? Is anyone here?"  
Lex, who had been up all night, thought her heard a voice. He got out of bed, where Siva slept. He was just about to go to sleep after his patrol of the City. He started to walk down stairs, as the voice grew clearer. Moments before he got to her, she passed out. He opened the secerity gate.  
"Salene!! Pride!! Siva!! Jay!!" Lex called as he picked her up and carried her.  
  
He brought her up the stairs and into the café'. Lex laid her on the couch. Lex saw the zapper on her wrist and held her arm up, looking at it. Salene, Pride, Siva, and Dee were the first to get into the café'.  
"Lex, why in the world did yo-"Salene started to ask as she ran in, breaking off when she saw Laura.  
"Lex, who is that?" asked Siva coming over, only seeing the girl's waist down. She gasped when she saw who it was, "Laura?!?"  
Siva knelt down beside her. Lex stepped back, letting Laura's arm fall to her side. She pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm.  
"Lex, what happened? Where did you find her?" Siva asked Lex. "Just outside the security gate, She was trying to get in. Right as I opened the grid she passed out." Lex explained.  
"Well, no wonder...." Pride said walking over and checking to see why she passed out. "She doesn't look like she's eaten or drank anything in a week or over that. It's a miracle she's lasted this long."  
"I'll go get Patch," Dee said, going out of the room quickly in the search for Patch.  
Salene went in the kitchen and brought back water and a rag. She sat down in a chair next to Laura. She dampened the rag and it on her forehead.  
"Siva, how... do you know her?" Lex asked.  
"She's a Techno... or was by the way she's dressed." Siva said holding Laura's pale hand.  
"What did she do in the Techno's?" Lex asked a little uneasy.  
"Since she wasn't a really trained and we took her in for payback she was in charge of the virts; punishment for them, and nutrition for them. We were supposed to find her brothers. Ram always had an eye for her..." Siva said.  
"What do u mean payback?" Salene asked.  
"Well... a group of our lower Techno's... forced themselves on her. She got pregnant. We talked to her- she's very trustworthy- so we gave her the job." Siva explained.  
"How long did she work with the Techno's?" Pride asked.  
"About three years... well not that long. I've known her for... two years and ten months." Siva said, thinking about when she met Laura.  
"Then if she's so trustworthy why did she leave?" Lex asked.  
"Probably, because Ram still hasn't searched for her brothers that's why we came here... You know I think she found one of her brothers'. That's right, he was one of the prisoners... A Mallrat to in fact." Siva replied.  
"Really?!?! Who?!?!" Salene asked.  
"Bray..." Jay answered.  
They all looked from Jay to Siva- who nodded- then to Laura.  
"But he's dead... Remember we found out on the list that he had been executed..." Salene said slowly  
"No..." Came a weak moan from Laura. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at the blurry figures. "Where am I?" She asked slowly.  
Siva and Jay smiled. Jay went over to her and knelt down.  
"You're at the Mall, Laura... You made it..." Jay whispered to her.  
Laura smiled up at him and put her pale left on his cheek, "Jay... Where have you been? I've missed you so..."  
Jay smiled more; "I've been around. I'm sorry I left you there... but I had to move with Ram."  
"I know, I know... I've already heard this speech from Ved..." Laura cut him off.  
"What?!?! You talked to my brother?" He asked.  
"Yes of course. I was supposed to execute him... but I didn't." She said.  
"What do u mean?" Asked Siva.  
"I helped him and Bray escape... I made them take Lilly with them." Laura answered.  
"Where the they went?" Pride asked.  
"Where the other Mallrats' went... The cave..." She answered.  
"So... you did help all those people escape?" Siva asked.  
"Yes, I'm sorry for lieing..."  
"But Ram put you on the Lie Detector... How did you beat it?" Jay asked.  
Laura smirked, "Remember when you asked me when I was younger what I wanted to be?"  
"Yes... an actress and a singer." Jay and Siva said together.  
"Exactly." Laura laughed softly; "When you are an actress you have to tell stories without anyone knowing they are lies."  
Jay and Siva looked at each other and laughed. Jay hugged gently. Siva hugged her next. Lex, Pride, and Salene looked on, seeing how close the three were.  
  
Dee and Patch ran into the room. Dee stood by Lex. Patch made his way over with his book. Siva and Jay backed off so Patch could check her out.  
Patch sat down and put the book in his lap, keeping it turned to a  
page of symptoms. Patch put his forehead on her cold and pale  
forehead.  
"How do you feel?" Patch asked.  
"Like someone who has been running from the Techno's for a week." Laura replied laying back.  
"You don't have a fever... When was the last time you had water?"  
"Yesterday..." Laura said thinking.  
"When was the last time you ate?" Patch asked.  
"I found some herbs last night..." Laura said looked at Patch.  
He nodded and turning the page of the book. "Have you been running for a week?"  
"No, two weeks. A week ago I was separated from Ved, Bray, and Lilly." Laura explained.  
Patch nodded, "Do you know where they went?"  
"Yes, to the cave... Where the others went..." Laura said with a nod.  
"Others?" Patch asked.  
"Yes... others. The other people who I helped escape... Some told me they were Mallrats'." Laura said.  
Patch smiled, "Well, all you need is rest, food, and lots of water."  
Laura smiled back at him, "Thanks."  
Patched got up and went over to Salene, "She'll need a bed."  
Salene nodded, "I know where theirs one. Lex, Pride, help me get it ready for her."  
"I'll help." Patch said.  
"Me too." Said Dee.  
They walked out of the room. Jay and Siva returned to her. Laura smiled at them.  
"So what have I missed with you guys?" Laura asked.  
"A lot has changed... The Techno's are over." Siva said.  
"That's good to hear. Maybe now no one will chase me..." She replied.  
"So... You never were loyal to the Techno's?" Jay asked.  
"Well, I was to some people in the Techno's... But not exactly the whole tribe... Sorry guys." Laura said with a sigh.  
"How has Lilly been doing?" Siva asked. "The last time I saw her she was sleeping... She had wanted Bray to hold her, so he did. She fell asleep in his arms... That's when the Techno's caught up with us... It was raining... They had me corners on a cliff... The mud gave way under her and I fell... into the water..." Laura said slowly. Amber walked into the room, "hey, what was all that commotion with Lex about?" She asked. She saw Laura lying on the couch with Jay sitting on the couch with her and Siva sitting in a chair next to them, "Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" "Oh, no." Laura said, propping herself up, "I'm Laura." She said reaching on her hand.  
"I'm Amber." Amber said walking over to her and shaking her hand,  
"Wow, you look like someone I know... I can't put my finger on it  
though... Or maybe I've seen you somewhere." "Um... Well I passed through the Eco Tribe..." Laura said. "When?" "Two week ago..." "Oh... I wasn't there..." Amber said. "Martin and Bray are my brothers..." Laura said. "What?!?!?! Your Bray's sister? I didn't know he had one..." Amber said. "Yeah, that's probably because they both had wanted to put me off their minds..." Laura replied. Amber sighed, "It's too bad you didn't get to see him before... The Techno's took him and killed him..." "Oh... but he's not dead and I saw him two weeks ago..." Laura said. "What do you mean?" Amber asked. "He didn't die... I switched him and Ved and killed two other guys instead of them." Laura explained. "What?!?!?! Really?!?!?!" Amber asked. Laura nodded and smiled. Amber hugged her, "Do you know where they went?" "To the cave... That's where I sent everyone." Laura said, still smiling. "What others?" "Other Mallrats and Lilly... also Ved." "Laura nodded, "some other people who weren't Mallrats, also." "Really? All of them?" She asked. "No not all... I'm not sure if everyone made it." Laura said. "How long does it take to get there from here?" Amber asked. "I'm not sure... I've never been here before so I'm not sure how long it would be," Laura answered. "Oh, well, is someone getting you a room?" Laura nodded, "Yes. Bray and Ved knows that if we were to get separated I would come here... so maybe they'll come..." "Let's hope." Amber said. Salene and Pride came back. Jay picked Laura up and followed them to a room. Jay smiled at Laura. "I think you've lost a lot of weight since the last time I picked u up." He smiled more. "I hope so the last time you picked me up was when I was pregnant." Laura said, punching his shoulder lightly. "True... very true..." He said as he carried her into her room. "Jay laid her down pulling the covers over her" Do you want me to stay with you?" "No, I'm fine." "My room is right next to yours if you need anything." Laura smiled, "Yeah... Yeah..."  
  
Everyone left the room. Laura soon fell asleep, completely exhausted. Jay, Patch, Salene, Lex, Pride, and Siva took turns checking on her. Around two A.M., Laura woke up from a sound. She slowly got up out of bed, walking towards the staircase.  
Laura heard the noise again. She heard footsteps coming clearer. She called, "Hello? Is someone there?"  
She slowly walked down stairs slowly.  
"Laura?" came a voice that Laura recognized instantly.  
Laura ran down the stairs towards the voice. "Ved!!!" Laura said jumping into his arms.  
Ved picked her up and held her close to him. "Laura, I thought they got you..."  
"They didn't! I'm here!" Laura said, smiling, starting to cry.  
Ved smiled, kissing her. The lights turned on. All of the Mallrats were standing at the top of the stairs. They watched Laura and Ved.  
"Ved?" Jay asked as he walked down the stairs. Laura broke the kiss and pulled out of the hug, blushing. Ved smiled at her then looked at the Mallrats proceeding down the stairs.  
"Hey, Jay!" Ved said in greeting to Jay.  
Jay smiled and hugged him, "What happened to you?"  
"Oh, you know. Ram felt like I would take over." He laughed.  
A voice came from behind Laura, "You know you really shouldn't stand in the way of people coming in."  
Laura spun around and hugged Bray, who was holding Lilly.  
"Bray!!! Lilly!!!" Laura cried. Hugging them tightly.  
"Hey, not so loud. You're hurting our ears." Bray said, laughing.  
Laura smiled and punched his arm lightly, before taking Lilly. Lilly hugging Laura tightly, as she cried. Laura kissed her forehead.  
"Aww... Lilly, don't cry..." Laura whispered.  
"I missed Momma." Lilly cried, bearing her head into Laura's chest.  
"I missed you too, Sweetie." Laura said taking her out of the way.  
"Bray!!!" cried Amber running over to Bray hugging him.  
"Amber!!!" Bray said hugging her more.  
Laura smiled as she hushed Lilly. Lilly fell asleep. Laura started to walk up the stairs to get Lilly in bed.  
"Laura, where are you going?" Jay asked her.  
Laura turned around to look at him; "I'm going to put Lilly to bed. I'll be back." She said going up the stairs again.  
Jay watched her go. Ved elbowed him  
"She doesn't like you. She likes me." Ved said watching Jay.  
"Who said I liked her? She like a little sister to me..." Jay said looking at him.  
"Right."  
"Bray how do you know we can trust her?" Lex asked.  
"Because she's my sister." Bray said.  
"So? Look at Siva sisters'." Lex pointed out.  
Jay walked over," How can you trust Siva or me? We're ex-Techno's, too!"  
"How do we know she's not lieing?" Lex asked.  
"Their right... How can you trust me?" Laura asked, standing at the top of the stairs, "I've lied to Siva and Jay... I got mad at Bray and tried to kill him..."  
"Laura, you didn't hurt me... you saved me." Bray said softly, watching her.  
"Yeah, but I tried to when I thought you and Martin left me to die," Laura said.  
"The reason I can trust you is because you didn't, you stopped before you did anything."  
"It only matters that I tried." Laura said, half walking half running to her room.  
"Good job, Lex." Jay said running up the stairs after her.  
"Laura, wait stop!" Jay called as he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm gently, turning her around.  
Laura looked at him, not showing any emotion. "What?"  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that... Lex, can be an ass hole when he wants to be." Jay said, looking down at her.  
"Well, he's right. How can you trust someone who doesn't trust themselves and other people? I don't trust many people." Laura said.  
"Do you trust me?" Jay asked. He now had both hands on her arms gently, but with enough force to keep her from turning away. She hesitated and looked at the ground. "Do you?" He asked again.  
"Yes..." She said without looking at him. He smiled softly.  
"Do u think that's bad?" He asked.  
"No, it's just... I don't know whom to trust any more..."Laura said, now looking up at him. She looked as if she was holding something back and afraid to let it go.  
"You can trust me...," Jay said, watching her. He felt the emotions he had once supressed, when he had thought Laura had liked Ved, come back.  
"Umm... can I... nevermind...," Laura said looking at the ground.  
"No, wait what were you going to ask?" Jay asked, lifting her chin up so she could look at him.  
"I realized something when I was running from the Techno's with Ved, Bray, and Lilly..."  
"What did you realize?" Jay asked.  
"That Ved wasn't the one... I love someone else..."  
Something inside of Jay grew hopeful, "W-who is it?" Laura hesitated. Jay watched her, "Is it me?" He asked, not very sure why.  
Laura nodded slowly, "... Y-yes..."  
Jay smiled softly, "I didn't think it was... I gave up when you showed feelings for Ved..."  
"I thought you just thought of me as a little sister..."  
"No... I just wanted to near you." Jay smiled, while waiting for the opportune moment. "I knew since that day I saw you getting hurt I loved you.... And still do. When you showed feeling for Ved I hid mine... I basically shoved them to the back of my heart..."  
"I guess that's what I get for always keeping my feeling to myself..." Laura admitted.  
"No one could see how you really felt... You always hid behind her fake smiles, and I must admit those were even beautiful, you know I've never seen you truly smile..." Jay said putting his hand on her cheek gently.  
"I guess I haven't done that kind of smile since my whole family was together.... Or when I'm with Lilly." Laura said looking into his eyes.  
Jay smiled, "I know that's the only time you've ever done anything near it... even then you seem to hide behind some kind of wall..."  
"Is it that obvious to tell that I'm faking every emotion I show everyday?" She asked.  
"No... I just used to do the same thing. I can tell." Jay said looking into her eyes coming a little bit closer so their bodies were touching.  
Laura looked into his eyes. She could feel her pulse getting faster, her breath getting harder. Jay looked down at her still, his breathing getting hard and his pulse getting faster.  
"Jay... I truly love you..." Laura whispered.  
"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that... I have loved you since the first day I saw you... I wanted to be near you... to touch you... hold... love you... protect you... When you had Lilly I could see us all being a family." Jay said smiling softly, wiping away her tears.  
Laura smiled back at him, for the first time she truly smiled. Jay leaned down and kissed her. It was a sweet, innocent, and gentle kiss; that truly show how much they cared for each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She put her arms around his neck. They both never wanted the moment to end, but like all moments they eventually have to come to a close.  
  
Everyone who was down stairs was now in the doorway, staring at them. None of them knew what to say. Mixed emotions were on Ved's face, between anger and sadness. Laura broke the kiss staring into his eyes. Then both Jay and Laura noticed the others. They were like deer in headlights. Ved slowly walked over to them, staring at Laura in disbelief.  
"Ved... I told you before... You weren't the one... I told you the truth..." Laura said slowly, watching him advance.  
"I told you we'd work it out." Ved fumed.  
Before anyone could do anything, Ved grabbed Laura by the throat and thrusted her into the wall, pinning her, and making it impossible to breathe. Laura grabbed his arm digging her nails into it. Lex, Jay, Bray, Pride, and Patch rushed over trying to get him off.  
"Get off of me!!!" Ved bellowed as he tightened his grip.  
Laura let go of his arm only with her right hand. She raised her arm, bringing it across Ved's and brought it down. She tightened her grip on his arm. She elbowed him once. Ved let go and stumbled backwards before trying to get at her again. Lex, Bray, Pride, and Patch restrained him. Laura coughed as she fell to her knees. Jay caught her.  
"Laura, are you all right?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah... I... think..." She said between coughing and gasping.  
Jay hugged her gently. Amber, Siva, Salene, and Dee rushed over. They all asked if she was ok. Laura nodded slowly. Ved stopped struggling and stared at the floor. 


End file.
